dirtydozenfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: Money Talks
Big Brother: Money Talks is the sixth season of the Dirty Mini series. Gavin won the season in a unanimous 7-0 vote against José. Development The game took place on Skype over the course of one night. Rob hosted the season. Format The contestants, referred to as "houseguests" take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Money Talks: The houseguests are given $20,000 to use as currency which can be used to bid for Head of Household or the Power of Veto. In each round the highest unique bid will secure power but must be in increments of $5 (single digit bids from $1-$9 are accepted) All bids (regardless of success) will be deducted from their bank. The winner of each power will be public however their amount will not bid public. * Bankruptcy: If a houseguest uses all of their money, that houseguest would be considered bankrupt and would be evicted. * Everyone Competes: Following Black Friday and Secrecy, all houseguests are permitted for every power allowing back-to-back HoH and PoV victories. * Instant Eviction: At certain points in the game, this sound effect will be played after the results of the Head of Household competition. When played, the Head of Household must immediately nominate two houseguests for an eviction vote, voiding the Power of Veto. Houseguests 16 houseguests competed this season. Voting History External Links Category:Mini Seasons